terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Capitalism Man
"Prepare to be taxed!" ~ Capitalism Man entering the battlefield in Super Battle Bros: Crashing Waves. Capitalism Man, real name Maximilian Buxaplenty, is the greedy & powerful Ruler of the South Dimension. He is also a participant in Super Battle Bros, & has only appeared once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Capitalism Man has a variety of clothes, as he is rich enough to buy whatever outfit he wants, but his appearance will always include a select few items on his person. He wears a sparkling green fedora, speckled with golden dust, & a pair of gold-rimmed aviator goggles. In Crashing Waves, he wore a black shirt with golden words that said "BAM SHOCK DODGE". History Maximilian Buxaplenty was born into a wealthy family in the South Dimension, which allowed him to have a luxurious (& spoiled) life thanks to his father, Richard Buxaplenty. Throughout his later youth & into his early adulthood, he rose to power within an unknown governmental system & became the self-proclaimed Ruler of the South Dimension. However, this isn't exactly true, as the South Dimension is actually endless, constantly branching out into one direction & one direction alone. But for whatever province in that dimension he was born in, he owns it all & every territory close to it. It's not entirely known as to how exactly he rose to power, but it could be thanks to a reality-warping die that he found, which appears to allow him to do whatever he wants. At some point in time, the Penny Thief crawled into his dimension & stole the pennies of everyone he could fine, including Max himself. Thankfully, he was able to force the thief back to his home universe. Henceforth, they became mortal enemies. Thanks to a lower-level Dwarf named Mijit, Max became aware of a multiversal fighting tournament called Super Battle Bros. Curious, he decided to partake in it, but before that, he would need a cool super-name, so he dubbed himself Capitalism Man. On April 7th, 2019, Capitalism Man would come to the Terrachaoverse to attend the 43rd Tournament, where he would combat his archenemy & Flameboy, who was a fusion of Corn Man & Vir-Jin Fortnite Swett. However, during their free-for-all match, the Penny Thief mysteriously vanished. Enter the masked magician, Heximus, who serve as their b0ss battle. Capitalism Man had to team up with Flameboy to take down this powerful sorcerer. Though details remain vague, they ultimately came out victorious. Capitalism Man would return to Super Battle Bros. on August 24th, where he attended the 47th Tournament with the intent of facing Claw-Machine Man, but was challenged by the famed pirate, Biggus Dickus VII. As they would have a sword duel together, Capitalism Man used his die & summoned a random combatant. However, it was not who he was expecting, summoning a horrid creature known only as the Nasty Patty. As the tournament would get crazier with Claw-Machine summoning a gigantic metal claw from the sky, forcing everyone to leave, the Nasty Patty would fight Hallows Ghoul, & Capitalism Man could only watch the chaos that this battle had turned into. Realizing that he made a mistake summoning that abomination, he rolled the die again & summoned Ultraman & Pepsi Man to defeat Claw-Machine Man & end the tournament. Capitalism Man would return to his wealthy home afterwards. Personality Capitalism Man, as his name implies, is devoted to the principles of capitalism, controlling his nation's trade & industries all in the name of profit. At the end of the day, it all comes down to money. Evidently, he is very greedy & has a high opinion of himself. He likes to cheat his way out of things when he realizes he's losing, but is smart enough to recognize when he's made a mistake. He also has a rather distasteful opinion of the poor, as he called Biggus a "dirty tax evader" under his breath. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Capitalism Man is fairly strong, able to contend with the likes of Biggus, Flameboy, the Penny Thief, & Heximus. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: Though his fight record is short, he has shown that he can combat & best powerful opponents. He can withstand some of Heximus' magic, but he doesn't really have any other feats known for his durability. Skilled Swordsmanship: At some point in time, Max learned how to use a sword in combat, in which he always relies on his trusty (& expensive) Platinum Sword. Special Powers Reality Warping: By harnessing the power that comes from his die, Capitalism Man can defy logic & make it so that whatever he says goes. This authoritative power allows him to do all sorts of crazy things. However, we have only seen him once in the series, so he certainly has room to show off more of his tricks in the future. * Vocal Law: Maximilian can unlock new abilities or command absurd things to happen just by saying so. * Taxation: Max can tax people simply by willing it, automatically taking their money without them knowing. * Money Vacuum: Max can create a vacuum-like wind that allows him to specifically steal people's money, though it's possible that he can use this power for other purposes. * Random Summoning: Max can summon random combatants from the Battle Bros. Roster to his aid. He might be able to summon other types of people, too. Euphoria: Because he wears a fedora, he is constantly engorged in a sense of euphoria. Equipment Reality-Warping Die: Capitalism Man always carries with him a silver die wherever he goes. This mystic tool grants him wish-like abilities, allowing him to warp reality to his liking. Platinum Sword: Capitalism Man's weapon of choice is a sword with a platinum hilt & blade. It has a lion face on its hilt & has a relatively short blade for someone of his size. Aviator Goggles: It's unknown as to why Max wears aviator goggles, other than the fact that they're made with gold, but these can prevent dust & gases from getting in his eyes. Weaknesses Capitalism Man is arrogant at his core, & will often underestimate his opponents, especially if he believes (or knows) that they are of a lower financial level. Also, his reality warping powers will not work if he is not in possession of his die. Not only that, but his Random Summoning ability can sometimes backfire, as he may not summon a desirable combatant. Trivia * His last name, Buxaplenty, comes from the character Remy Buxaplenty from The Fairly Oddparents. * In Crashing Waves, at 6 minutes & 28 seconds in, Capitalism Man calls Biggus a "dirty tax evader", however the sounds of their swords clashing along with the music make it hard to hear. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Extradimensionals Category:South Dimensionals Category:Superhumans Category:Rulers Category:Reality Warpers Category:SBB Participants